


Yesterday's Memories

by Jaricchi (Temper_Tantrum)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Jaricchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho knew he was going crazy. It wasn't very hard to achieve that conclusion. In fact, he believed he was already crazy. Afterall, one doesn't simply see your dead friends everywhere. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yesterday's Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written [here](http://flyingf1sh.livejournal.com/9919.html).

**Yesterday's Memories**

_Some days were good._   


Those were the days I don't remember much. The days I would crawl out of bed like I always do & bump into things like the lovable klutz that I am. Occasionally, I'd hear some laughter. I'd "remember" that they came & pretend that nothing happened. They'd laugh even more when I'd do that and by default, I'd pout.

Jun would apologize ( _because baby Jun loves me_ ) & would ask what I'd like for breakfast. Aiba would giggle that he's spoiling me ( _because Masaki's adorable that way_ ) and Kazu would tease Jun that he's trying to WIN over my affection through food ( _to which Jun would warn him that he'd HIT him if he wasn't busy beating the eggs_ ) & tell Aiba he was jealous ( _Masaki would then proceed to squack like a duck_ ) only because Kazu could.

On these days, I'd laugh with them and join in. I'd bug Jun as he was cooking ( _being **extra**  affectionate that he'd ACTUALLY blush but then he'd smack my ass with his free hand_). I'd affectionately listen to Aiba chatter  _(and do damage control before Jun/Kazu could kill him_ ). Then I'd go & let Kazu do whatever he wanted me to be because Kazu is Kazu ( _and let Jun bully him because sometimes, just sometimes, he deserved it but save him when he starts whining_ ).

It was on these days that everything seemed alright with the world. It was these days I could properly talk to them as if nothing was wrong. It was these days that the PAST doesn't haunt me.

But good days don't last very long.

Usually by ten to eleven in the morning, someone comes in to check up on me.When someone does, reality comes crushing down on me like a mountain, crushing me without mercy.

Mai came in one day to check up on me. I didn't notice her come in really, then again I never do ( _too absorbed in my "good day" to notice_ ). So at that point, I didn't realize talking to my friends was wrong, after all -- it was a Good Day.

So I was in the kitchen, laughing at how Nino was pissing off Jun and making my usual light comments on the food ( _"UMAI~!"_ ). Then, I'd "remember" something --- didn't Riida come over too? Everyone would freeze at that. Aiba would look away and Nino would frown.

Jun would lean in and touch my shoulder. His face was torn between sympathy and pain. Before he could say anything however, my sister ( _dear, dear little sister_ ) barges in. Her face in a horrible expression of horror (it didn't suit her at all) and in the verge of panic -- she would then demand who I was talking to.

I frown, of course. "Who else?" I would reply, "The guys..." I'd continue. When her face contorts to a look of sadness, she'd shake her head and say. "No one's here, Nii-san." At that I'd get irritated and turn around freeze.

No one's there.

No extra plates, no extra food, all chairs were in order --- almost as if I was talking to the air.

But I always ask this every time...

_Why did my shoulder still feel warm?_

  
++++

That's when my memories catch up to me. It's when I realize that today was a "good" day, a day when I didn't wake up remembering they were dead. Today was a Good Day. I would tell my sister as such and proceed to lock myself in my room for the rest of the day.

**.**

**.**

**.**

There were good days. And then there were bad days.

Bad days were more often than you'd think.

These were when I'd remember everything. It's the days I would wake up from my reoccuring nightmares. The days I wake up and the first thing I see are their concerned faces. I'd tell myself that they're not really there and it's just my mind playing tricks on me. But when the bed sags under their combined weight, I burst into tears.

Masaki's always the first one to embrace me ( _he'll tell me it's like that because I'm always the first to one to give him the hug he so wants all the time -- it makes no sense to me, but I let him_ ). But Kazu always gives in --- eventually, usually after Masaki or after Jun, ( _he tries to lighten the mood by wiping away my tears and tells me it's so not manly -- but not GAY_ ). Jun lets go of his public image and simply just let me cry onto his chest ( _he'd complain that I'm killing his image in so many ways, but Nino would point out that if we'd sell a video of me crying on Jun--it would sell more than any of our albums_ ).

On these days, all I could ever do is cry -- or scream -- or release my frustrations. I'd cry and yell at them -- I'd scream and throw things ( _but I think they've been hiding some my things to avoid them getting destroyed, like my awards -- but they were more important that any of my awards_ ). I'd huddle up in a corner and ignore them until they'd finally go away.

Because they were dead, they couldn't exist here. I shouldn't be able to see them. They were dead. And ghosts aren't supposed to exist.

_Theyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadtheyweredeadthey_ \----- ... **they were dead**. And I am not.

_Why?_

  
++++

Bad days usually last more than one day. The longest bad day lasted 3 weeks ( _Nino points out, quite helpfully, that it can't be called a bad day if it lengthens into weeks_ ), but that was after one Good Day after the accident.

The first good day happened when I woke up for the first time after the accident and the first thing I saw were their crying relieved faces. I thought then that they were alive and well--but like I said, good days don't last very long.

The nurse came in and gave a happy squeak. Soon she was accompanied with a doctor. They took my vitals and asked who I was talking to. As per Nino's instructions, I answered "Secret~". The nurse and doctor laughed at me good naturedly, and were mumbling about escaped kids and kind-hearted Sakurai-san.

Back then I was amused. Until I asked when my friends would visit again. The doctor looked at me as if really seeing me for the first time. He explained to me what happened and three of my four friends were dead. ' _Matsumoto-san, Ninomiya-san and Aiba-san didn't make it, Sakurai-san. They're no longer with us._ '

I didn't respond. I mean, how does one respond to that statement when you just talked to the "dead" minutes ago?

The doctor took my silence as shock and left to tell my family that I'm going through some Mental Breakdown and it would be best to prescribe some drugs for that.

But then my bad days lasted me three weeks when I took those damn drugs. So I never took them again. Because they really don't help, but I knew the one thing does.

++++

On my bad days, when I've cleared my head to look past my pain and self-loathing -- I'd take a walk before my "retainers" come over to check up on me.

During these walks, I'd visit one person. I'd stay by his side the entire day and then, the next day, I might come back.

This was the only place I'd go to during my "bad" days.

Satoshi's bed side.

I'd sit there, holding his unresponsive hand. Sometimes, I'd talk to him, laugh at funny memories, sometimes, just sometimes, I cry. But lately, I've never had the energy to talk anymore. I just sit there and say nothing. When visiting hours end, I'd kiss his forehead and leave. The next day, I wake with a Good Day.

I know it's not healthy.

But I'm just so tired. So close to breaking, that if not for my regular trips to visit Riida, I'd end up a hikkikomori.

Why?

Because I'm trapped. I let myself be trapped.

And you know what, I don't care. I like being trapped.

_Trapped in yesterday's memories..._

++++

  
_They all knew that Riida's decision to fight or to let go was also Sho's fate. The only reason why they were still around was because they wouldn't dare leave them both behind just yet. They were Arashi, they care for their own._   


  
_But they all feared Oh-chan's choice, because they all knew what happens next._

_Yet they all hoped they were wrong._  


  
++++   


I knew it was just really a matter of time that I'd reach my breaking point. But I never knew it would be this soon.

Today, you see -- was a really bad day. I didn't wake up with a nightmare (how weird), but because a familiar soft touch on my hair. I opened my eyes, still full of sleep, and saw his familiar bright eyes and froze. Oh-chan smiled at me with those familiar sleepy eyes. I instantly knew what had happened.

Even before the rest of the guys appeared around the two us in full panic.

Before my manager called...

I knew.

Satoshi died that minute and appeared before me.

I'm not so particular on  _HOW_  he died--I'm more concerned on the fact he  _DID_.

And right then and there, I let go.

  
++++

 

 

I knew everyone was panicking. My manager, my parents, my siblings, my friends -- my bandmates -- all of them were panicking, I could tell. But I was through.

I give up. I'm just so tired...

I'm tired -- and I don't think I can go on without them -- or move on with the constant reminder that I was the only one who can survive. I can't live with that.

So I let go. That way, we'll all be together.

Oh! That's a brilliant thought! All 5 of us will finally be together! Arashi would be complete!  


  
_So today wasn't such a bad day after all, huh?_  ;)   


**The End...?**   



	2. Yesterday's Memories: The Alternate Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the alternate ending to the original version. What if Ohno didn't die? What happens to Sho then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://flyingf1sh.livejournal.com/20099.html).

**Yesterday's Memories: The Alternate**

Ohno was living in the state of darkness for much too long. He barely knew what color was.

When he saw a glimpse of light he quickly followed it but before he could reach out to it. He saw 3 faces in the light who he dearly missed. ' _STOP OH-CHAN!_ ' Aiba yelled out. That alone made Ohno pause. He tilted his head at them in confusion and pain. He hasn't seen them in such a long time after all, weren't they happy to see him?

Again, he moved closer. This time Nino was the one who growled at him. ' _Didn't you hear what Aiba-shi just said Captain?! STOP!_ '

This time he did. His face was an emotionless mask, but his eyes shined with pain. Why didn't they want him with them? Did they not want him anymore? Is that what this is?

Jun reached out and touched his face. Ohno blinked back his shock, Jun's touch was cold as ice, usually it was warm. Warm like summer.

' _You have to stay here longer._ ' He instructed him.

"Why?" he asked, moving closer to them. Jun shook his head. ' _Please don't leave him alone..._ '

Ohno took a step forward, he was so close. And the light looked so inviting. He was so tired of the dark. "Who?" he asked. "Leave who alone?"

Nino looked at him with sad pained eyes. ' _Promised that you'll never leave him alone! Promise us!_ '

Ohno shook his head. He didn't understand what they were saying. He didn't get why they wanted him to stay in this dark place more! It was cold and it was so lonesome! Didn't they miss him!?

He pushed forward into the light and they tried to push him back. Aiba looked at him desperately this time, his eyes were tearing up. ' _Please Riida! Not yet! This place isn't for you yet!_ '

"Why?!" he yelled at them and tried to push them back, he was surprised he could. "I don't understand!"

' _Riida!_ ' Jun's voice reached him. ' _Are you going to leave Sho behind?_ ' His voice gentle.

Satoshi froze. "What?"

' _Sho-chan needs you._ ' Nino pleaded, his eyes boring into his. ' _He still needs you!_ '

"Why?" Ohno asked. Sho was strong, he wasn't anything like him. And in a selfish moment, he knows Sho wouldn't want him to stay in such a dark place for his sake. But he wavered when he saw Jun crying. ' _You mean, you're going to leave him alone?!_ '

Ohno hesitated. Could he just leave Sho alone?

' _Stay._ ' Aiba pleaded.

' _Stay, please!_ ' Nino told him, his hands cold on his cheeks. Ohno looked at him confused (and oh so very tired).

"I'm tired..." he told them. "And it's dark and cold." Nino nodded, his tears streaming down his face. ' _I know, Oh-chan. I know._ '

"I'm tired." He told them again. "And I'm alone here."

' _We know Riida, we know._ ' Jun spoke, his hands covering Nino's. ' _But you won't be alone for much longer._ '

Aiba's hand covered Nino's other hand and when he spoke, he nearly choked. ' _Th-that's right Oh-chan! You're the Riida! Sho-chan needs you, and you'll definitely not be alone then!_ '

Ohno opened his eyes and tried again. "I'm tired."

They all nodded. ' _We know..._ '

Nino pressed his forehead on his. ' _We know. But a little more, please? Sho-chan's tired too. And he needs you, Oh-chan. Please._ '

"..." he didn't say anything. "Do I have to?"

' _Yes._ '

"Okay..."

He looked at them and smiled serenely. If they tell him Sho needs him, then he probably really does. "Okay."

And then all of a sudden, the shadows grabbed him and dragged him away. He opened his mouth in a silent scream. He looked at them for help but they just gave him a painful smile. ' _Thank you._ '

The last thing he saw was Jun's sad smile, tears still falling. ' _ **Thank you, Satoshi. Take good care of him. Please.**_ '

' _...and we're so very sorry..._ '

' _...for leaving you two alone. We're sorry, Riida._ '

' _We're sorry._ '

And then everything went black.

++++

It's been at least 2 weeks since Satoshi woke up.

Two weeks since I woke up with a bad day, but suprisingly not so bad.

It's been 2 weeks, and I haven't once visited him.

Two weekss, and my phone has not stopped ringing.

I don't know whats stopping me. I don't know why they're not pushing me to visit. All they do is sit there, keeping me company--not really talking. Almost as if I was the one in the hospital, not Ohno.

Don't get me wrong. I'm grateful for their company, but I wish they'd say something. I'm just sitting here, like an idiot, because I really don't know what to do.

"Idiot." Nino mutters, almost as if he could hear my thoughts. But I ignore him, he's so easy to ignore nowadays.

I don't know what emotion to feel. There's too many running at once that I don't know what to do!

I'm scared, excited, happy, angry, irritated and downright apprehensive. After living for 6 months with the fact he's asleep, you'd think I'd be rushing to his side once he's awake. I would...

If it weren't for the fact I was also ashamed.

The day he decided to wake up was the day I decided I had enough.

I saw his hazed form infront of me 2 weeks ago. He gave this really sad smile and disappeared. I thought then that he just came to tell me goodbye. So I rushed away, locking myself in the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and knew that I was nothing but a shadow of the man that I once was.

Isn't that sad?

I was Sakurai freaking Sho. Idol. Rapper. Talent. Newscaster. God damned perfect.

But look at me now. I blinked away my tears and gave a chocked sob.

That man in the mirror is not me! It can't be!

A loud crash caught my attention. The pain that erupted came second.

I stared in mild shock. There was blood everywhere, I couldn't focus. It felt as if the world was spinning.

I couldn't breath, and when I tried to it came as gasps. I stared at the mirror and saw it was broken. I saw a part of my face on it's surface and I knew that this was what I've become.

 **Broken**.

He gave a broken sob and looked at his hands. Coated in blood and was shocked to find he couldn't feel them. He could move them but the pain was gone, just throbbing as the blood flood sluggishly out. He couldn't help but think that he it was befitting.

He was alive. They were not. And now, he was gone.

He gave another broken scream, resounding over the tiled room. He continuously pounded the already broken mirror, his mind not quite there at that moment. He didn't notice it breaking and continuously breaking and breaking and breaking whilst he bled and bled bled and bled and bled and ble---

He stopped as a piece was flung at his face, wounding his cheek.

He dizzily looked at the mirror and saw it completely shattered, a large piece fell and resounded as it touched the sink.

He snapped at the sound and let the tears fall silently. There was only so much he could take. He took a glance at his bloodied form and silently thought that Jun wasn't going to be pleased. Nino would probably burn it. Aiba would probably buy him the exact same pair. Riida would---his breath hitched.

He moved at autopilot, walking towards the tub. He didn't even wince as he stepped barefoot at the shards on the floor. He wasn't aware of the multiple deep wounds the mirror caused. All he knew was that he needed to remove it. He needed to remove the blood.

It was the proof that they were gone and he couldn't handle it. He couldn't accept it!

Tomorrow--tomorrow was another day. They would be here again. He couldn't let them see all this blood. It would make them panic. He didn't want them to panic. He didn't. He loved the idiots. He did. So he need to clean up. Yes! He needed to. Get rid of all this blood.

He leaned his head at the edge of the tub and sighed. He raised his hand, pulling water with it. He was fascinated with how it was turning red, slowly but surely. He giggled.

He was literally turning water into blood.

He sighed as he felt the warm water soothe his cold body. When did he start feeling cold? But that was okay, the water was warm, very warm.

He closed his eyes and thought how it would feel to fall asleep under water.

So he gave a deep breath and slid lower and slipped and hit his head and knew no more.

When he woke up, he coughed out bloody water and with Jun's crying face towering over him. Aiba crouched in his view and was carrying a bunch of towels. Jun suddenly pulled him and held him tight. Sho could feel his warm tears on his shoulders but he couldn't find the energy to move.

"Idiot!" he choked and held him tighter. Aiba didn't smile, just that his tears were flowing unending. He was looking at him with such a panicked look that he had to muster the strength to raise his right arm. That was all the invitation Masaki needed before bawling and holding on to his hand tightly but carefully, not wanting to agitate the bleeding hand.

" **What were you thinking?!** " a voice hissed coldly. Sho winced. This seemed to be even more louder to him than yelling. Sho raised his eyes to the man farthest from him and couldn't help but tear up. It was a painful slap to his face.

Nino was clutching the broken piece of the mirror that fell on the sink. He was clutching it tightly but Sho could see that he was bleeding.

His blood merging with his on the floor. And it wasn't fair.

Must they keep tormenting him? Must they keep lying to him? Must they keep trying to keep him alive?

He knew they were gone. That they were apparitions of who they once were. He knew that they were gone, but must they keep pretending that they weren't?

Do they have to keep torturing him like this?

He opened his voice but a sob came out. And that was all it took for Nino launch himself at him and hold him tight himself, finally letting his tears fall. "Don't do this again, Sho!" Nino sobbed on his chest, Jun took it to himself to hold the other as he held on to Sho as well. Aiba was still holding his arm thought it was already beginning to hurt--but he didn't say anything.

"He's gone..." Sho spoke finally.

Aiba was silent all this while, busy crying but he shook his head and turned to him with pleading eyes. "He's not gone, Sho-chan!" Sho didn't understand, he saw him. "We were gone to prevent him from going!" Aiba insisted. "It wouldn't have worked if we didn't all go!"

Sho didn't understand. He couldn't understand. He didn't. He wouldn't.

"He's awake." Jun's voice spoke, his voice still cracking.

Sho didn't comprehend that. "Awake?" Nino looked up. "He's awake Sho-chan, you're not alone anymore."

His tired eyes met all of them, looking for that lie. "Awake?" he asked yet again.

They all nodded in acceptance. "...awake...?"

Then the phone rang. They all turned to it's direction. They could hear the voice machine activate and someone's voice echoed. "Sakurai-san, I'm so sorry for calling this late at night but I've got unexpected news." There was a sob. "He's awake, Sakurai-san. My son, Satoshi's awake. I--I just wanted to let you know that he's awake now. He asked for you, Sakurai-san, I hope you'll get to come over soon. He's finally awake. Please, come over soon."

They didn't say anything. They turned to Sho, who was staring blankly at it's direction still and closed his eyes and passed out.

When he woke up, he was in his room, his clothes changed and his wounds bandaged. The phone also has not stopped ringing. They also have never left him since, afraid he'd relapse.

He was afraid. He was afraid of what Ohno would see. He was no longer the same Sho he knew after all. This Sho was broken. He was nothing but a shadow of his past.

He couldn't face him. He couldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't!

He curled up tighter and let his tears fall.

He didn't notice the other four look at him and one by one disappear with a sad, "Gomen, Sho-chan"

++++

Sho woke the next day to his phone ringing by his ear and bumped his head with Aiba's. They both moved away and hissed in pain. He grabbed his phone from the other man, grumbling as he did. He didn't even check the Caller ID.

He nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"Sho-chan? Are you there?" the voice spoke in the other line. He opened his mouth to reply but he couldn't.

"Sho-chan? Are you there? Hello~?"

He still didn't respond, too shocked to really say anything.

"Sho?" There was concern this time.

"H-hai?" he finally managed to croak out.

"Ah! There you are! I thought a ghost or something answered the phone!" the voice told him. Sho turned to the other 3 in the room, watching him like a hawk. "Y-yeah?"

"Sho-chan." the voice turned serious. Sho winced but didn't say anything. "You haven't visited me yet!"

Sho looked away from the penetrating stares of his companions. "Yeah..."

"Sho..." the voice continued. "I need you?"

Sho's voice hitched and closes his eyes. "Not as much as I need you" he whispered. "What was that?"

Sho chuckled. "Nothing." He could sense the other pouting. "I'll come over, soon."

He looked at the others and could see them smiling at him brightly and was shocked to see their forms slowly fading.

He gasped and reached out. Nino shook his head and mouthed, "Good bye"

His tears flowed and he had to cover his mouth as they began to disappear, their eyes never leaving his.

"Sho-chan? What's wrong?"

He couldn't reply as they finally disappeared. "Sho?"

Sho could only shake his head and sob.

They were dead. It was time for them to move on. "Sho?" the voice sounded concerned and he gave a sob. "Yeah, Satoshi, I'll be there." He closed his eyes, smiling but crying.

"I'll be there."

++++

Satoshi sat in his wheel chair and smiled blissfully at the leaves falling around them. Rehab was painful but it wasn't long now that he could finally use his legs. He turned and saw 3 figures standing across the field of leaves.

He stared at them longingly and smiled. "Goodbye" he whispered.

Sho looked at him confused. "Satoshi?" He looked at the direction he was staring at and his eyes widened. He gave a gasp as the wind picked up and the leaves covered their view. When it died down, they were gone.

"Let's meet again..." Satoshi spoke, one Sho echoed in his mind. "Matta..." Sho whispered and held on to Satoshi's hand. The other pulling him closer to kiss his wet cheek.

"We'll meet again" he told his beloved. "We are Arashi."

Sho nodded and gave a small chuckle. "Yeah."

++++

**EPILOGUE**

A man with red eyes scanned the people around him and sighed. When the Masters told him that he was being paired off to a group, he knew it was going to be a nuisance. He was used to working alone or in a duo. He knew he his abilities were more useful in a team setting, but he didn't like strangers. He just didn't like them, he also feared them.

"Calm down, Yuki" his companion spoke. His calm blue eyes staring into his. The other held his hand tighter. He couldn't help it. He was anxious to get this over with. Yuki nodded and blocked off everyone else's emotions but Satoru's.

Satoru, one of the four gold strings that are connected him. Satoru, the one who keeps him safe and took him away from his abusive home. Satoru who is his anchor.

Yuki whiped his head when he felt one of his gold strings resonate. Satoru looked at him curiously. "Yuki?" Yuki's eyes dilated in joy. All three strings were resonating now. 

He heard the first voice grumbling about how his tech wasn't cooperating with him. The first string looked up at him curiously and golden yellow eyes met his with a grin and moved his way over.

He blinked when a boy started scolding a taller boy. The other boy looked sheepish and turned his head to meet his. Yuki knew that those were the most vivid green eyes he's ever seen, whether that be engineered or natural, it doesn't matter. When the boy scolding noticed that he wasn't paying attention, he turned his way too and violet eyes narrowed down at them.

"Minor Team Kaze?" Yuki asked with a bright smile. The three nodded but the golden eyed boy rolled his eye at the stiff posture of the violet eyed man.

"Vice Admiral Sakurakawa Yuki; a Multiple" Satoru introduced him with a wave. "And I'm Admiral Ohno Satoru; a Channeller"

The other three looked at them with a tint of awe. The Yama team were brilliant Settlers, their abilities compliment each other and they always had a 100% success rate.

Yuki gave them a smile. "Ninomiya Kazuki; a Whisperer?" The one with gold eyes grinned at him cheekily. He turned turned to the two. "Matsumoto Jun; a Reverse Empath" The purple eyed diva flicked his hair. Yuki smiled at the last one. "You must be Aiba Masahito, our Elemental?" The green eyed fellow grinned at him widely and nodded.

Satoru smiled at them sleepily, but his blue eyes were calculating yet welcoming. "Welcome Graduates to Brigade Arashi."

Yuki held Satoru's hand tighter and for some reason, it felt like a promise was fullfilled.

It finally felt like home.

= End? =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> If you like this, feel free to browse [here](http://jaricchi.livejournal.com/4014.html) for more

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to browse through [here](http://jaricchi.livejournal.com/4014.html) for more.


End file.
